


Angel and Devil; JiHanCheol One-Shot Collection

by xhyejinx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Boyfriends, Cute, Devil Jisoo Hong, Fluff, I guess its jeonghan centered??, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot Collection, Smoking, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, mature because i suppose it'll be smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhyejinx/pseuds/xhyejinx
Summary: The title says it all;;Seungcheol lives with an angel and a devil and these are his adventures with them.Open for requests!





	1. How I ended up in this mess

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is only the beginning! it shows how cheol got jeonghan and jisoo in the first place. its kinda crappy but i wrote this in a day so don't sue me
> 
> enjoy! ^^

Choi Seungcheol, twenty-five and fresh out of college, had it good: he had just scored himself a job at Pledis Entertainment as a trainer and music writer and this was all thanks to his good friend Jihoon. Lee Jihoon was a producer and lyricist at the company, he’s been working there for a few solid years now and has already received many awards for all the music he blessed the industry with. He stood at 5”5’ but looks can be deceiving, he once kicked a ball at Mingyu and it struck him directly in the groin (Jihoon laughed his ass off too). When Seungcheol got the job, Jihoon was (secretly) ecstatic to have another friend with him in the studio; he couldn’t wait for the late night music sessions with sugary snacks and drinks. He couldn’t wait for the deep talks that would cause Jihoon to break out into tears because he’s so content about where he is in life.

Seungcheol walked up to the company building, it stood proudly in the sun and showed off its beauty to the rest of the world, ‘Cheol knew he made a good decision. He entered the building and asked the receptionist that he had a meeting with the executives and he didn’t know where to go. She directs him to the elevator and tells him that he needs to go to the fifth floor, he follows her instructions and he meets the executives; Jihoon is also amongst them. They discuss his job, what he’ll be doing and his salary (it’s a lot), it all seemed pretty simple. Seungcheol gets told that he may have to train trainees at one point but that’s only if something bad happens to their current trainers. After the meeting, Jihoon brings his new music buddy into the studio and gives a brief tour. “Alright, I’m currently working on this new song for a group and some of them come in and help me out but I’m pretty sure they have a day off so it’s just you and me,” he says to taller boy. Nodding, the raven-haired male sits down next to Jihoon, listening to him explain what he’s doing and trying to reflect all that information by helping out in any way he could. They worked on lyrics most of the day, some other producers came in to help Jihoon finish producing and arranging a song; he also introduced them to Seungcheol. By ten-o'clock, Jihoon and Seungcheol had successfully finished writing everything and they were tired as hell. Jihoon was used to it because he did this on a daily basis but managed to get his sleep in the end. The two bid each other a good night and headed off to their apartments. Hungry, yet exhausted, Seungcheol quickly made himself a makeshift ramen dinner, which he ate super quickly. This schedule continued on for the rest of the week, go into work early, work with Jihoon all day, and come home late and starving. How did Jihoon do this again? On Friday, he was working extra late, they had the artist come in and record the songs; Jihoon and him had to help direct all the members so the song would turn out perfect. All of this lasted until midnight. Seungcheol went home without food in his stomach but he didn't care because he was exhausted and it was a very early Saturday morning, so he just fell face-first onto his bed, falling asleep right away.

In his dream, he wakes up in the sky, surrounded by clouds and the sun, which was beaming directly at him. He turns away from the sun and he is greeted by a beautiful boy dressed in a white hanbok, "you look like you have had a rough week."

"Yeah," Seungcheol says back pinching the bridge of his nose, "I feel like I haven't gotten a blink of sleep at all."

The brunette dressed in white chuckles and extends his hand out to Seungcheol with an angelic smile, "Jisoo and I are here for you," he says as the other boy takes his hand and steps toward him.

"Who is Jisoo?" the raven-haired male asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out in the morning," the boy dressed in white presses a kiss onto Seungcheol's hand, continuing to smile brightly "Jisoo and I are going to be your angel and devil."

Angel and devil? Aren't they just apart of religious legends? Angels were supposed to be celestial beings who were also delegates between Heaven and Earth. A devil, on the other hand, was the exact opposite: they were evil creatures from Hell who represented everything terrible and wrong about human society. So why was Seungcheol getting an ethereal being and a creature that opposed God?

"Why am I getting an angel and devil?" the man asks the angelic figure standing before him.

"You have been chosen," they answer him, "do not fret, Seungcheol. We will explain all of this later." with that, he gives Seungcheol a kiss on the lips before the dream ends and there is nothing to be seen but darkness.

Seungcheol wakes up in his bed, comfortable and surrounded by the warmth of his blankets and the sun beamed down into his room, kissing the side of his face. He looks around and notices nothing out of the ordinary but hears footsteps and whispers coming from his kitchen, in the other room. "What the..?" none of 'Cheol's friends had a key to his apartment, maybe he was hallucinating? He turns to check the time, his alarm clock reads 10:12 am so that means he should get up, an especially to check his kitchen out. He decides to quickly crawl out of bed and quietly opened his door to peek out of it; he sees two figures running around his kitchen, one dressed in white and the other in red and black.

"Who are you?" he pushes the door open and crosses his arms over his chest, very pissed off, "did Soonyoung pay you at all?"

The boy dressed in all white gasps and casts Seungcheol a beautiful smile, "Seungcheol, you're up!" The two boys in the kitchen seemed to be cooking a meal, it was most likely breakfast, "Jisoo and I were just finishing up your breakfast."

"I'm sorry but why are you in my kitchen??" the raven-haired boy growls at them, this was probably Soonyoung's doing.

The boy in white answers again, "I told you already, Jisoo and I are making you breakfast."

"Do you like eggs and salmon?" the boy leaning against the counter asks him while smoking a cigarette, "I'll take that as a yes." he looks at Seungcheol with a smirk and takes a puff of his cigarette.

"Jisoo, stop smoking in the kitchen!"

"Shut up angel boy!"

Seungcheol didn't know what was going on by the brunette looked vaguely familiar, he tried to think back to where he could have come from but his thoughts get interrupted.

"Seungcheol," the brunette walks towards him in a very poised manner, "do you want us to join you for breakfast? We made the eggs and fish with our love.."

"I.." the raven-haired boy stutters of embarrassment and looks at the boy in front of him up and down, "who are you exactly?" he was mesmerized by his boy's beauty. The way his hair fell on his face, making him look soft and innocent yet mysterious at the same time; his white hanbok symbolized his purity.

"I'm your angel, remember?" he tells Seungcheol, "I'm Jeonghan, I was sent down just for you. And Jisoo over there was the devil sent down for you."

Seungcheol was still confused, why was he given an angel and a devil? "But why?" he says not realizing that his hands were intertwining with Jeonghan's.

"God sent down Jeonghan," Jisoo says jabbing his cigarette into the ashtray that was floating in the air next to him, "and Lucifer sent me down."

Jeonghan continued explaining, "we're your conscience basically. Ever since you were seven, we've been with you."

Seven was the age of reason, the time when you would figure out what was right and wrong. "But how come I haven't seen you until now?" Seungcheol asks looking at the two beings before him.

"Angels and devils are not allowed to make contact with children," Jisoo jumps off the counter and steps toward the angel and the human, "we only come to adults."

"Right.." Seungcheol mutters.

"We made you breakfast," Jeonghan says and then instructs Jisoo to go get the meal they made and set it on the table. If this was going to be the life with these celestial creatures, then maybe Seungcheol shouldn't complain. As he ate, he got to know his "conscience's" better, Jeonghan represented everything pure and innocent about Seungcheol while Jisoo represented his immoral side; 'Cheol was the only one who could seem then. They also were there to protect him from other immortal beings that wanted to take his heart and make it evil. This probably wouldn't be so bad, Seungcheol would probably enjoy this.

 

_A few weeks later_

 

It was a Wednesday at Pledis and Seungcheol was dreading every minute of it, he just wanted to go home to see his beautiful angel and devil. "'Cheol?" Jihoon called out to him.

Sighing, Seungcheol sits up in his chair and starts to pay attention to Jihoon, "what should this song represent? Love? Compassion? Like, what message do we want to project?" he says to the pink-haired boy.

"They told me that the concept of this upcoming album was going to be about love and how it _deceives_ one another," Jihoon explains but Seungcheol doesn't seem to be paying attention anymore. When it's finally time to go, 'Cheol leaves the building as quickly as possible and heads home. He can smell the delicious kimchi from the end of the hall, he can smell the chicken and beef as he walks to his door; he can smell sauce as he opens the door.

"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan greets him with a beautiful and angelic smile, "how was your day?"

"Annoying and slow," the raven-haired boy responds, "I'm just happy I get to see your beautiful faces~" the two coo at each other and Jisoo yells at them.

"Lovebirds! help me finish up the kimchi," he demands as he adjusted the choker that was wrapped around his neck. Seungcheol helped the two finish cooking and he then set the table where they all sat like a perfect family (he had to yell at Jisoo again for smoking at dinner).

"Why was your day annoying and slow, 'Cheol?" Jisoo asked after he put his cigarette in his own, personal ashtray, "you mentioned it when you came home. I was a little worried about you.." a devil's weakness was kindness, he despised being nice to people (but secretly, he loved Jeonghan and Seungcheol).

"Jihoon and I are working on a new album," Seungcheol explains, "it's so much work and I feel like all I'm losing sleep because of it."

Jeonghan and Jisoo both extend their hand out and give 'Cheol a reassuring touch, "we're here for you, you know?" Jeonghan flashes another angelic smile and Jisoo casts a subtle, yet reassuring grin.

"I know," the raven-haired boy nods looking at the two beautiful beings, "and we are never going to fall apart."

Jeonghan was pure and Jisoo was wicked, but that never stopped Seungcheol from loving them.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan thinks that Jisoo stole his halo, even though he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a mix between angst and fluff but it has a happy ending!
> 
> enjoy ::))

For the whole week, Seungcheol felt like Jeonghan and Jisoo weren't themselves; and you're probably asking yourself, how can celestial beings not act like themselves? Well, when 'Cheol would come back from work, he could sense the tension between the two, like, he could sense that they just got into an argument right between Seungcheol got home. And whenever he would ask them what happened, they would just scoff and said it was nothing. At the dinner table, Jeonghan wouldn't talk to Jisoo and vice-versa, they would only glare at each other and listen to the sounds of their eating utensils hitting the plate. While getting ready for bed, instead of cuddling next to Jeonghan, Jisoo would take one side of Seungcheol and hug his arm; Jeonghan did the same. 'Cheol didn't walk to ask questions because he knew the beings got into an unnecessary fight and would probably make-up while he was at work. When he got up, Jeonghan was the only one not in bed, Joshua was sleeping soundly next to him and not assisting the angel with cooking. Strange. Breakfast was silent like dinner was, no one talked to each other and you could only feel the tension between the angel and the devil.

"Have a good day at work," Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol's cheek as he bid the male a goodbye.

Smiling, Seungcheol nods at the spirit, "I'll try to, angel.." his smile falters when he sees Jisoo exiting the bathroom with a mean expression on his face, "what's up with you and Jisoo? Did something happen?"

Jeonghan gives a fake smile, "y-you don't need to worry about it, 'Cheollie~ just go off to work and we'll see you later." The raven-haired boy nods awkwardly and shuts the door heading off to work.

Jeonghan sighs as Jisoo gives him a glare, "you can wipe that fake smile off your face, Seungcheol knew you were lying."

The angel turns to him with a frown, "how about you stop lying to me!" he crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, "I know you took it from me, just give it back and I'll forgive you, okay?"

"For the millionth time, I didn't take anything from you!" Jisoo retorts to the angel, "stop assuming that all devils are the same, I'd never steal from anyone!"

"Oh yeah, and pigs can fly," Jeonghan growls, "I don't have time to argue with you right now. If you want to apologize I'll be doing the laundry." The brunette sends a final glare towards the devil and goes off to the washing machine to collect all the clean, wet laundry.

At work, Seungcheol was constantly worried about Jeonghan and Jisoo, he wondered what went on between them. He was so invested in the thought that Jihoon had to flick his head to get his attention, "Seungcheol? Are you listening to me?!"

The raven-haired boy coughs and nods to the shorter boy, "y-yeah, I'm listening."

"Okay, repeat what I just said," the pink-haired boy crosses his arms and gives Seungcheol a look.

"Uhmm,"

"See you weren't paying attention," Jihoon groans and turns back to his computer screen where there were loads of music files and data, "we need to finish up recording today, the members are going to come in later." 'Cheol nods and the two continue working on lyrics and music. Later the artists come into record and they have direct each and every one of them so the pitch is just right. Seungcheol was dismissed at six-o-clock today because they had finished everything early, so he could enjoy a great dinner with his angel and devil. When he got to the hallway of his apartment, he could hear yelling from where he was, maybe it was his neighbors. When he got to the door he heard a scream and rushed to unlock his entrance; when the door swung open, Jeonghan was on the floor covering his cheek and looking at Jisoo with anger. The devil's face dropped, "'h-hannie? I didn't mean to-!"

"G-Go back to hell where you belong!" Jeonghan screams and he disappeared into thin air, leaving the room silent. Seungcheol closes the door and approaches the devil slowly, wondering what happened.

"Jisoo, what did you do to Jeonghan?" he said slowly, trying not to startle the other.

"H-He and I got in a fight.." the devil curls himself up on the kitchen floor and starts crying blood, "and I went a little too far.."

"What were you two fighting about?" Seungcheol gets a box of tissues and gives them to Jisoo so he doesn't cry blood everywhere, "is this the reason you two were mad at each other the other night?"

The devil nods, "yeah..he thinks I stole his halo.." he whispers wiping all the blood off his face, "but I never stole it in the first place!"

"Why would he think that you stole it?" 'Cheol asks grabbing more tissues and wiping up more of Jisoo's blood tears.

The pink haired boy shrugs and stays quiet, "you should go talk to him, I'm gonna look for his halo.." Seungcheol nods and stands up to look for the angel, who he finds curled up in the bathroom.

"Did Jisoo send you?" the brunette sniffles holding a towel up to his cheek, "tell him I don't want to talk to his lying face."

Sighing, Seungcheol brings Jeonghan towards him and removes the towel from his face to inspect the wound, "looks like Jisoo scratched you pretty bad.."

"It hurts, 'Cheollie~" the angel pouts, wiping a few of the tears that were still falling down his cheeks, "I even got blood on my hanbok."

"We can wash that out," the raven-haired boy says as he starts to tend to Jeonghan's scratches, they were pretty deep. When he's finished, he put a big bandage that would have to wrap around apart of the angel's face. "You and Jisoo need to make-up, now," the man says holding Jeonghan's hand tightly.

The boy is about protest but Seungcheol gives him this look that makes him cower, "yes, 'Cheol.."

"Good," Seungcheol leads the angel to the living room and sits him down on the couch and then calls for Jisoo. The devil appears right in front of the angel with a worried look on his face as well. "You two need to apologize, now,"

"'Hannie," Jisoo kneels on the floor and crawls in between Jeonghan's legs to look directly at the angel, "I'm sorry if I scratched you..I went a little bit too far,"

"So did I," Jeonghan confesses, "I'm sorry if I accused you of stealing my halo.."

Speaking of halo, Jisoo pulls it out from behind his back and hands it to the angel, "you actually misplaced it. I found it in between the couch cushions," he says, his lips forming a sincere smile.

"Oh Jisoo," Jeonghan holds his halo in his hands before he put it aside in his hanbok, "thank you."

The sincere smile turns into a smirk, "I deserve a kiss, don't I?"

Rolling his eyes, Jeonghan grabs ahold of the devil's jacket and pulls their lips close, connecting them for an honest, small kiss.

"Awe," Seungcheol coos at them, "wanna order a celebratory dinner?"

"'Cheol, we're not having your junk food dinner tonight!" Jeonghan pouts as he let go of Jisoo.

"Sorry, 'Hannie," Jisoo sits up and goes towards Seungcheol's side of the couch, "it's two against one here, we're having a take-out dinner."

"But-!"

"No buts!"

Seungcheol decides he wants to have Chinese take-out so he orders meals for everyone (Jeonghan didn't want a meal but we all know that he was going to steal from Jisoo and Seungcheol). When the food arrives, the group eats in the living room where they watch cheesy dramas and eat. Jeonghan realizes that he was hungry so he demands Jisoo to share with him and they cuddle up on each other while they watch television. When it's time for bed, they all brush their teeth together, Jeonghan would make Seungcheol and Jisoo brush for two minutes instead of one (it secretly annoyed everyone). When they got ready for bed, Jisoo helped Jeonghan out of his hanbok and into his comfy, white pyjamas that made the angel look super cute and fluffy.

"Good night you two," Seungcheol smiles giving a kiss on the cheek to the angel and devil who were cuddling directly next to him.

"Night 'Cheollie~" Jeonghan smiles giving Seungcheol a kiss on the cheek too before he turned to Jisoo and kissed his cheek, "night Jisoo."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Jisoo whispered as the light went out and they all drifted off to sleep.

Ah, things were way back to the way they were supposed to be.


	3. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a child appears in Seungcheol's apartment and Jisoo and Jeonghan don't know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this chapter includes Chan and sadness
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It was the middle of the week in Seungcheol’s roomy apartment. The sun was shining down into every part of every room giving off soft and clean vibes. Jeonghan was cooking lunch for him the devil in the kitchen, he was grilling pork in a pot over the stove which was filling the whole apartment with a tasty scent. He decided to give the meat a little break so he decided to check up on how the vegetables were cooking. The brunette calls Jisoo to help him out, “hey, Jisoo?”  
  
The devil appears in the kitchen with a book in one hand and a cigarette in the other, he seemed to be deeply invested in his novel. “I thought you hated reading,” Jeonghan commented forming a small grin.  
  
“I only read books that have despair in them,” the devil says putting his book away in his jacket before he made an ashtray appear in his hand and placed his cigarette into it so he could back to it later. “What do you need from me?” he asks leaning against the marble counter-top.  
  
“Help me with lunch,” Jeonghan requests stirring the vegetables and sauce in a pot. “I want you to watch the beef so it doesn’t burn.” the devil nods and heads over to the stove where the sweet smell of grilled beef was filling the air and watches it boil. Some minutes later, lunch is fully prepared and they start to set the table, Jeonghan is setting the food on the table while Jisoo was putting plates, chopsticks, and cups in their eating spots. “Sometimes I wonder why you are so nice to me,” Jeonghan mutters as he sits down in his seat across from Jisoo.  
  
The devil lets out a small chuckle as he placed food onto his plate, “you and Seungcheol are an exception, okay? Don’t get the impression that I’m going to be nice to everyone.”  
  
“I’m not,” Jeonghan starts to eat his food and the only sound filling the room, at that moment, were their utensils hitting their plates. “Do you think Seungcheol is doing alright?” the angel asks out of the blue.  
  
“He probably is,” Jisoo says looking at Jeonghan “I bet that he’s okay, don’t worry ‘Hannie.” The two beings hear little feet running across the floor, but make nothing of it and continue to eat. When celestial beings are focused on something very serious, they seem to forget about their surroundings. There were more sounds of small feet running across the floor and little giggles here and there, but Jeonghan and Jisoo thought nothing of it. They were starting to wrap up lunch, almost all the food Jeonghan had cooked was gone, “damn, you really are a cooking genius because lunch was so amazing.”  
  
“Cooking is just a natural skill for me,” Jeonghan hums leaning back in his seat and casts a smile to the devil. Jisoo gives the angel a soft smile in return before he makes his ashtray appear in his hand so he can continue smoking his cigarette.  
  
“Do you really have to smoke right now?” the brunette mumbles with a pout. Jisoo lets out a sigh and starts to put his cigarette back into the tray before a loud laugh interrupts the silence. Jisoo looks at Jeonghan and Jeonghan looks at Jisoo, “was that you?” the angel asks whispering.  
The devil shakes his head, “no, but was it you?” the angel shakes his head as well. Jisoo turns his head and looks directly behind him and sees an infant sitting on the floor, looking directly at him. “‘Hannie, did Seungcheol just adopt a child by any chance?”  
  
“No?” the angel stands up from his seat slowly and tip-toes over to the other beings seat to see the sight. “Why is there a baby on Seungcheol’s floor?” the little infant giggles at both the angel and devil, causing both of them to jump back in fear.  
  
Jisoo is practically sitting on the table, “I-I’m scared…”  
  
“Why is there a baby in this apartment?!” Jeonghan whisper yells “Seungcheol never told us anything about this!”  
  
The devil continues to stare at the little child, watching its every move; he decides to be brave, sliding off the table and slowly kneels over the infant. “Boo,” he says and the child begins to cry.  
  
“Jisoo!” the angel’s motherly instincts kick in, so he climbs off the table and pulls the child into his arms. “Hey, stop crying please..” he whispers as he cradled the infant. The baby cries into Jeonghan’s hanbok, which luckily muffled his whines, but the angel wasn’t so pleased about his precious, white hanbok getting soaked in tears.  
  
Jisoo reaches for the cigarette in his ashtray, hopefully, he can continue smoking without Jeonghan noticing. Before he was able to take a puff, the angel lifted his head up and shot the devil a glare, “don’t you even dare. No smoking in front of the child!” the devil smushes the cigarette in the ashtray and decides to help Jeonghan out.  
  
“Where do you think he came from?” the devil asks looking at the infant in Jeonghan’s arms.  
  
“I honestly don’t know,” the angel lets out a sigh as he looked around for anything strange that could have been connected to the child. But to his avail, he found nothing.  
  
“Maybe he was sent down from somewhere?” Jisoo suggests as he sat down on the couch, “is it true that when angels are babies, they send them down to Earth for a short while?”  
  
The angel shrugs, “that is true, but they stay with another angel who is currently residing on Earth and this baby is not an angel, we would be able to see its wings and halo.” the two beings sigh and Jeonghan sits next to Jisoo on the couch with the infant. They sit in silence for a while. The baby seemed to have quit crying and had fallen asleep in Jeonghan’s arms, snoring quietly.  
  
“What are we going to do?” Jisoo whispered out trying not to wake the baby.  
  
“I have no idea,”  
  
  
  
Around six-forty, Seungcheol started to say goodbye to everyone in the building and began to head home. His day wasn’t too stressful but Jihoon did yell at him a few times for not paying attention. He just hoped that Jeonghan and Jisoo were safe and okay. When he unlocked and opened his door he found Jeonghan already there to greet him. “H-Hey, ‘Cheol..”  
  
“Good evening my angel,” the raven-haired boy smiles and shuts the door “everything alright?” he asks.  
  
“You love Jisoo and I, right?” the angel says nervously, Seungcheol starts to suspect that something was off.  
  
“Is everything alright?” he asks. An infant's laughter fills the apartment and a few uneasy noises from Jisoo in the other room. Jeonghan can feel his face heat up as he tries to keep himself composed in front of Seungcheol. “Uhhh, Jeonghan we may have a problem.” Jisoo says from the hallway, it sounded like he was slowly exiting the room he was originally in “so, you know we thought this child was normal?”  
  
“Wait, a child?” the male questions, “why is there a child?”  
  
Jeonghan gets all nervous and has to think of an excuse quickly, “Jisoo is just playing his devil tricks on you, don’t worry!” Jisoo then runs into the living room and hides behind the table.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Seungcheol presses on and crosses his arms over his chest. An infant comes running down the hall, its laughs were echoing through the entire apartment. “Jeonghan, we have a problem! The baby just turned into a demon and tried to kill me,” Jisoo whimpered from behind the table.  
  
“You’re a devil for Christ's sake!” Jeonghan retorts “can’t you just calm it down with your powers?” he goes to the hallway where he spots the little child sitting on the floor giggling. Jisoo was right, it had turned into a little demon, it had sprouted little devil horns on top of its head. But, another thing that Jisoo didn’t seem to mention was the small angel wings attached to its back. “How strange,” the angel whispers picking up the child and holding it in his arms “not only did the baby turn into a demon but it turned into an angel..”  
  
Seungcheol was confused, very confused, “why is there a demon-angel baby hybrid in my apartment?” he asked the two “can someone please explain what’s going on?” giving both the beings a glare, they decided to just spill everything to Seungcheol.  
  
“I’m being truthful here,” Jisoo stands up from hiding behind the table “Jeonghan and I were eating lunch and all of a sudden there’s a baby.”  
  
“We know that the story doesn’t sound believable, but that’s what happened!” Jeonghan added as he held the child close to him “I don’t know where it could have come from but it definitely isn’t human.”  
  
Seungcheol looks at the infant, giving it a deep look into its innocent, red eyes. The child looked evil but at the same time it seemed pure, it was probably because of the angel wings attached to it, but the devil horns were still deceiving. “I mean if it has nowhere to stay,” the male said letting out a sigh “I guess he can stay with us-but that means you two need to figure what to do with it, okay?”  
  
“Yes ‘Cheol..” the two said.  
  
Seungcheol took care of the child while Jeonghan and Jisoo cooked, like them, he was also super confused as to why a child appeared in his apartment. Also, why was the baby an angel-devil hybrid? Hopefully, these questions can all be answered later on. He looks at the sleeping infant, watching its chest go up and down as it snores quietly in his arms, he silently hopes that chaos won’t ensue while a child is in his possession. The child hiccups, startling Seungcheol, but he gets over it and starts to caress the infant’s chubby cheeks, “how cute..” he whispers.  
  
“‘Cheol?” Jeonghan goes up to the human worriedly “is the child alright?”  
  
The raven-haired boy nods, “he can stay with us, don’t worry.”  
  
  
Throughout the weeks of the infant, or Chan as they called the baby, residing with the family, Seungcheol started to notice that Jeonghan became attached. Whenever he woke up in the morning, Jeonghan would carry the baby as he cooked, or, he would always insist he feed the child it's meals. ‘Cheol was not complaining, he was just slightly worried that Jeonghan was becoming _too_ attached. Jisoo told Seungcheol that Jeonghan always wanted to be a parent. "Before Jeonghan died and became an angel, he was a father," the devil says taking a puff out of his cigarette. It was a perfect night, the stars were in the sky, the moon was shining brightly, and it was the perfect temperature. "Jeonghan adored his son but he adored his family even more."  
  
"How did he die?" Seungcheol whispers to the devil making sure Jeonghan didn't hear them.  
  
"He drowned trying to protect his son," Jisoo looks at Seungcheol and offers him his cigarette, the raven-haired boy declines "your loss."  
  
Seungcheol sighs and looks at the sky, "do you know how you died?"  
  
Jisoo shakes his head, "no. Angel's and Devil's aren't supposed to know how they died," he glances at Jeonghan, who was playing with baby Chan in the living room, enjoying himself for once.  
  
"Then why do you know about Jeonghan's death?" 'Cheol asks taking the cigarette from the devil and taking a puff of it.  
  
"I care about Jeonghan, okay?" Jisoo says turning away to hide his obvious blush "he and I have known each other for a long time, we've been around for centuries."  
  
"It's okay to say that you love him," Seungcheol takes another puff out of Jisoo's cigarette and then he crushes it in the ashtray before standing up "I'm going to go help him out, okay?" Sliding open the glass door, Seungcheol enters the apartment "hey angel~"  
  
Jeonghan lifts his head up with a bright smile, "hi 'Cheollie! Could you help me put Chan to bed? He's a little bit too excited for a Thursday night." Seungcheol gives a soft smile and picks Chan up from Jeonghan's arms, taking the child to the small little bed/nursery that they made for him. He sets the infant down in the bed and pulls the tiny sheet over him, "good night little one~"  
  
Jisoo appears next to the two and gives Chan a smile as well, they all wish the baby a good night before dozing off themselves.  
  
It was around the haunting hour and Jisoo got up from his bed to go out on the balcony and smoke. This was usual for him since he woke up every night at three in the morning and needed to pass the time by smoking for an hour. He takes a seat on a small seat on one of Seungcheol's chairs and pulls out his pack of cigarettes from his jacket and lights one using the tip of his finger (Jisoo was extra like that). He listens to the city's sins, it was an amazing sound for him to hear; all the despair and pain but he also listened to the purity of the world. All the life that was flourishing, prospering, and all that. Sometimes he wondered if he should even be a devil at all, but that's why Jeonghan loves him; that's the most important thing to him. He listens to the old women passing away in the apartment, all the college kids getting high, the group of girls trying to get their life together in the apartment below his. Despair and sin were the only things keeping him alive.  
  
It was three-thirty and Jisoo decided to retreat back into the apartment building, he destroyed his cigarette and entered the kitchen for a light snack, so he grabs the beef jerky from the fridge. For the next ten minutes, he eats that and then starts to head down the hallway back to Seungcheol's room; he notices the door to Chan's bedroom was open, they made sure to close it every night. He takes a big sniff of the early morning air and he can smell sin in the apartment. He never realized that the smell was that strong by Chan's room. He takes small steps towards the room, the smell of sin getting stronger with every step. Jisoo pushes the door open and the nursery looks normal, nothing seemed to be messed with or disturbed. The smell of sin was still pretty strong though. "Strange," he whispers. The devil goes over to the crib, just to see if the infant is alright. Chan was gone. "Chan?" Jisoo calls out quietly and looks around the room for the child, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He runs into Seungcheols room, trying to awake the others, "Chan is gone! He's not in his crib!" he shouts to them, not giving a shit if he's woken them up from a good sleep.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seungcheol groans into his pillow "Jisoo, it's almost four-in-the-morning.."  
  
"Are you two listening to me?!" Jisoo shouts again "Chan is gone!" While Seungcheol was still trying to wake up, Jeonghan got up from the bed and dashed into the nursery, Jisoo was right, Chan was gone.  
  
"Chan?" the angel choked out "baby? Where'd you go?" he rummages around the room, searching under every pillow and blanket in sight. But Chan was nowhere. "Chan!" he's crying now, his tears were seeping down his face.  
  
"H-He's gone," Jisoo places his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder, even he was starting to cry "I'm sorry.." the angel starts to bawl and he wraps his arms around Jisoo, crying into his nightgown. Seungcheol watches from the doorway, he realizes there is nothing he can do to bring Chan back. Was it his fault? No. Was it Jeonghan's fault? No. It was no one's fault.  
  
"W-Why'd he have to leave?" the angel sobs "he's only a baby.."  
  
Jeonghan was attached, Jisoo saw it and so did Seungcheol. They should've done something sooner. Jeonghan was devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next couple chapters i do will be requests!! so if you want to see your idea put into a one-shot, just put it down in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> open for request!!


End file.
